doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Atlass Empire
Atlass (at las) Empire (AtlaSanelikaya - Atlan) - a classical empire of Peroatlan origin which ruled an extensive territory across Kakhor from about -2000 to -1. It is heralded as one of the greatest single empires in the history of Doara, innovating advanced technology, a formidable army and navy and colonialism to gain one of the largest territories ever under a single rule and most definitely the largest empire of their age. See also- Atlass Imperial Administration Pre-Imperial History Origins The Atlans were a distinctive group of Peroatlan people originally centered around the island of Zanatal but who had also extensively settled the Izass Archipelago and the western coast of the Naklab Peninsula by -3500. During the rise of the Ushanghali Empire, Ushanghal landed on Zanatal and after subduing the local people, founded Atalha (later Ataya) as a seat of power in the region in -3458. The Kingdom With the death of Ushanghal, the power in his empire was divided among his sons, with the seats of power being Peroth, Atalha, and Ushaora. For a generation, the three ''elekan ''ruled in peaceful coexistence; at least nominally remaining united as the Ushanghali Empire. However, in -3382, Solatal became elek of Atalha, and declared his province independent from the empire of his grandfather. This (called Zanatal originally) was the first region to split off from the empire, which would continue to fade and splinter until the Ushanghali title fell out of use in about -3250. The Kingdom, which after a century or so gained the name Ataya, after the capital city, was relatively prosperous and traded actively both with other Peroatlans, but also with Dnalak and Russ people to the east and south. The Occupation In -2735, the Peroth Empire, another successor state of Ushanghal had consolidated the eastern half of the Perocadh Peninsula, and looked to extend their control over the rich cities of the Atlan Sea. They declared war on Ataya (in the first of five Peroth-Atlan Wars) and in -2730 laid seige to the capital city, capturing it in -2728. Slowly taking the northern two thirds of the island, Peroth reduced Ataya to a tiny kingdom south of the Atalvunin Mountains, centered around the city of Dirdam. Their goal was to use Zanatal as a base of operations in the planned occupation of the Naklab Peninsula; a dream only partially fulfilled by the empire. After a period of tense peace, the Perothan vicegrip on Zanatal weakened; Peroth's young emperor Poradal was beginning a major shift of Perothan power to the west, where he hoped to gain control of the valuable Kakhor - Zointh trade routes there in the hands of Redcah and other neighboring states. This reprieve from military oppression gave Atlans a chance to rise up, and slowly the island was retaken without Perothan counterattack (the Second Peroth-Atlan War). By -2193, the Atlans were granted peace, having gained the entirety of Zanatal as well as control over the Izzass Archipelago. The Republic The resulting state was a fiercely independent and ambitious republic, with a council of nobles: two from each city except for Ataya which received four and Dirdam which received three. The republic was presided over by a tetrarchy- one city noble selected by the council, the head priest of Sanomateke, and the elik, ruling by succession from the closest ancestral line to Solatal. The republic ruled successfully from -2200 until -2015, when the noble Olbap, who had been reelected to five terms in office, became corrupt and led the noble council to abolish the tetrarchy. While the priests submitted peacefully, the elik Matesu (who was crowned Sanelik (Zanelek) or emperor in -2005) and his faithful nobles fled to Izzass triggering civil war. Civil War The Atlan Civil War continued for over 30 years - neither side fighting for the republic (though Olbap's side called themselves "republicans"), but for complete control. The elekan had always held higher esteem with the common people, with the repression of traditional nobility (and therefore more freedom for peasantry) being a key factor in their loyalty. Thus, in -1987, the final republican stronghold in Dirdam fell to Izzar, Matesu's son, and he promptly consolidated his rule. The Early Empire Dofin Dynasty The first few decades of Izzar's reign were marked by ebbing and flowing conflict with local nobles, or dofinan, who longed for their control to be more direct over their lands. Many Kalikan and Damikan were replaced with advisers and friends of the royal family after a law was initiated naming the Sanelik heir of all Kalikayan and Elikayan. The process of the Sanelik relinquishing control of inherited titles (albeit to handpicked governors) was presented as a gracious act to the populous, who came to view it as a reason for unbending loyalty to their emperor. To appease them further, the position of Peranelik (or King of the people) was left behind from the republic, in which landowning citizens would elect a high ranking representative to serve as second in command in their Elikaya. The military was divided into war forces, or Radmakinan, and guard forces, Damakinan. Radmakinan were loyal only to the Sanelik and did not have to answer to any other nobles if in conflict with his commands, while Damakinan were smaller local forces at the disposal of Elikan and Kalikan. This was to avoid civil war through the influence of nobles who could buy the loyalty of armies or inherited family weaponry over time. By -1942, when Izzar's son Solanal inherited the throne, Atlass was secured enough to begin influencing through trade in the Atlan Sea